Futureless
by Eisentefel
Summary: In the wake of the Battle of Fairy Tail, a part of the Master's past comes back. And it may destroy everything - including itself. Post Ch 129.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

_**Chapter 1 – Little Fairy**_

This world is one of Order, more or less. There are, of course, deviances, but they really effect the whole very little. The Fairy Tail wizard guild happens to be one of those deviances, and it's far from the only one. However, the fact remains that the primary force in this world is Order. The guilds are bound by strict rules and regulations, countless formalities are adhered to, and the world proceeds in an organized fashion, to the benefit of everyone within.

However, not everyone agrees with this arrangement…

– FT – FT – FT – FT –FT –

-Four Months Ago-

Far to the north of the civilized world, there is a vast wasteland. Nothing grows here. It never rains. The sun does nothing to alleviate the biting cold. It is dotted with jagged rocks and, mysteriously, craters. Perfectly smooth, circular craters. They range in size from a few meters to almost half a kilometer. And, they get progressively larger the further west you go.

There is a mountain range on the southern border of this wasteland. Its peaks are knifelike, stretching far into the air. This is the "Jagged Wall" that few dare to cross. However, on this day, a figure stands on the summit of one of these peaks.

The figure is a woman, about twenty years of age. She is slim, almost malnourished, and clothed in worn black leather under a long blue coat. Three silver rings dangle from her left ear, just under a shock of blood-red hair. Her face is thin, and her features are petite. She is staring at the wasteland before her, never blinking her electric blue eyes.

As she stares, there is a small glimmer of light in the distance. Gradually, that glimmer becomes more intense, and suddenly expands into a massive dome of white light. The white light rips apart the earth and sky, sundering their very being. After a moment, it subsides, and wind rushes towards the spot, like even the air had been wiped out.

The woman smiles at the spectacle and whispers "I've found you." under her breath. Without twitching a finger, she lifts off from the ground, and begins to soar towards the source of the light.

– FT – FT – FT – FT –FT –

At the epicenter of the massive dome, there is a man, doubled over and panting. He looks around at the crater and swears. "Damn. It's still not big enough. I need at least 300 more meters in diameter."

The man, who is dressed only in tattered white pants, would stand out in any crowd. His body is covered in strange tattoos, which seem to shift and change whenever you turn your eyes away. One detail remains the same, however. On his chest, right over his heart, there is a pentagram with all of its lines broken. The man's face is hard and rugged, and his graying hair is a testament to his aging body.

Behind him, the woman from on top of the mountain lands, and chuckles "Most impressive. Most impressive indeed."

The man turns to her, snorts, and says "Bah. This is just training. A good way to gauge my power."

"I see." The woman replies, with a small smile.

"Who are you anyway?" The man asks, "Another of the Council's gofers, come for my head?"

"I am the Wandering Calamity."

The man's eyes widened. "…I see. You know what you're coming here means, right?"

"That I do, Duke of Chaos."

"I hate that name. Just call me Reichart, Miss Wandering Calamity."

"Very well. Then you may call me Vsira."

"So, Vsira," Reichart fixed her with a hard look. "Why would you risk drawing the ire of the Council on both of us? If they get even the hint that we might be planning something together, then they'll act."

"Because I have a way to find the location of the Prime Lachryma."

Reichart laughed. "That thing doesn't even exist."

"Oh, it exists. I've seen it." Vsira smiled. "And I know someone who knows where it is."

Staring at her hard, Reichart said "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I am."

"So, what do you want from me?"

"You are the foremost expert in your type of magic. I need that expertise."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I leave, and the Council hunts us both down."

"You're risking an awful lot on my saying yes."

Vsira grinned wickedly. "I think you will. You'll never get a better chance to realize your life's ambition."

Reichart grinned back. "You know, you're probably right about that."

– FT – FT – FT – FT –FT –

-Present Day-

Natsu was bored. Incredibly, incredibly bored. Grey had gone on a solo mission, Erza was with the master at Polyushko's, and most of the others were still recovering from the Battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu had been healed up a week ago, and there were still no interesting jobs on the board.

"Ahh, man." Natsu said "Isn't anything exciting going to happen around here?"

Mirajane laughed. "Natsu, that's probably a good thing. Your definition of exciting seems to always involve everything getting wrecked."

"So?" Natsu asked. "If things get wrecked, we can fix them. That's better than being bored."

"You don't value peace and quiet at all, do you?"

"Nope."

As the various members of Fairy Tail were eating, talking and laughing, a woman with blood-red hair walked into the guild. Mirajane smiled and greeted her. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. Can I help you?"

"Is the master in?" Vsira asked.

"No, he's not."

Vsira frowned. "Hmm. Could you give him a message for me?"

"Of course."

"Tell him his little fairy came to visit."

Mirajane frowned. "His little fairy…?"

Grinning, Vsira walked out. "He'll know what you mean."

Natsu, who had been listening, stared at the space where the woman had been. "What was that about?"

– FT – FT – FT – FT –FT –

"Six weeks."

"Polyushko…"

"Six weeks."

"Come on…"

"I'm not joking, Marakov! Six weeks!"

"Whhyyyy?" Marakov whined. "Do I really have to 'take it easy' for the next six weeks?"

"Yes, you do." Polyushko replied. "Anything less would be a danger to your life."

Erza nodded. "She's right, Master. We can't have you dropping dead on us. The guild still needs you."

As she started putting her medical supplies away, Polyushko continued "Go take a vacation or something, Marakov. Let Erza manage the guild for a while."

"Wait, what?"

Polyushko turned to Erza. "Either send him on vacation and manage the guild, or keep him around and on a tight leash. Actually, given what I know about Marakov, the second choice might be better…"

"Huh?" Marakov imagined being "looked after" by Erza. It was not a pleasant imagining. "You know, I think that I will go on vacation."

"Excellent." Erza said. She cracked her knuckles. "I will ensure that nothing bothers you between now and the time you leave."

– FT – FT – FT – FT –FT –

Erza and the Master walked back into Fairy Tail, met by a chorus of greetings. Mirajane walked up to them. "Master," She said, "Someone left a strange message for you…"

Suddenly, Erza was looming over Mirajane. "The master doesn't have time for this. He is leaving on vacation _immediately_." She turned to the Master. "Isn't that right?"

Marakov shrank back. "Uhh, yeah."

"Come on, then. We're going to pack."

As the two of them walked up to the Master's quarters, Mirajane huffed. "Well, I suppose it can't be too important."

A half an hour or so later, Erza and Marakov came out of the Master's Quarters. Erza had a large pack over her back, and Marakov had a smaller one.

"Listen up!" Erza called. "The Master has something to say!" The various conversations ground to a halt at the sound of her voice.

Marakov cleared his throat. "Polyushko has informed me that I need to take it easy for the next six weeks. So I'm going on vacation. Erza will be handling the guild master's duties in my absence."

"So," Erza cut in, "No bothering the Master. _Got it_?"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

"Good." Erza nodded to herself. "Then we're going to the train station. I'll be back soon."

A little while later, Erza had deposited Marakov's bags, and was ushering him onto the train.

"Alright Master, have a good time." Erza smiled.

Marakov looked at Erza flatly. "Erza… please don't let the guild go to pieces while I'm gone. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, Master." Erza replied. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Marakov said. "I have a bad feeling…" With that, he stepped onto the train.

Erza turned and began walking back to the guild.

– FT – FT – FT – FT –FT –

-The Next Day-

Everyone was having fun. Grey was done with his mission and was lounging around in his boxers (a fact he hadn't noticed yet). Gazille was sitting in a corner, seemingly absorbed in his own thoughts. Lucy and Natsu were arguing. Erza was working on some of the Master's old paperwork. And Mirajane was tending the bar.

The door opened, and Vsira walked in.

Mirajane turned to her, and said "Oh! Hello."

"Did you manage to get my message to the Master?"

"Unfortunately, no. The Master has gone on vacation."

Vsira frowned very sharply. "Where?"

Her brows furrowing, Mirajane replied "I don't think I'm comfortable telling you that."

"You'll tell me." Vsira said, her voice full of malice. "Or I'll kill everyone here."

– FT – FT – FT – FT –FT –

Next Time: Cataclysmic Catfight


End file.
